Demented Memories
by popcorn1001
Summary: Reposted with permission. We all know what Harry feels, hears, and even sees when he crosses paths with a dementor, what about each and every other HP Characters? What are their worst memories? The thing that they fear the most, what drives them crazy?
1. Ginny

A/N: Reposted with permission. Do not own HP characters.

**Demented Memories: Ginerva Weasley**

The train gradually stopped. I peered out the window, we couldn't be there yet! I saw a shape beginning to climb onto the train; I left my compartment with my friends behind and began to hurriedly look for my brother.

I passed through many compartments in the dark, looking for any sign of my tall, red-headed brother, Ron. I reached the last compartment when I heard my brother and his friends' voices.

"**I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," I heard Hermione say. Pushing my fiery hair out of my face I slid the door open.**

"**Who's that?"  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
"Ginny?"**

"**Hermione?"  
"What are you doing?"**

"**I was looking for Ron-"  
"Come in and sit down-"**

"**Not here!" I heard Harry protest, "I'm here!"**

I felt my way to the edgge of another seat.

"**Ouch!" said Neville as I sat on his hand.**

"**Quiet!" ordered a hoarse voice.**

I hadn't even noticed him before. He was an adult, with brown hair streaked with silver, I could only tell this, because in his hands he held a small blue fire. The fire lit the compartment up just enough so we could see each other, though it cast strange shadows on the faces of the others. **The man, who was wearing very tattered robes, said "Stay where you are,"**

He walked toward the door but before he could open it, it slid open once more.

A creature to the likes of which I've never seen before stepped, no it didn't step, it glided, forward. I curled into a ball, overwhelmed at the coldness I felt.

Memories, haunting memories, played back through my head.

"_Write on the wall Ginny, Mudbloods beware..." Tom told me._

_I dabbed the message onto the wall not knowing what I was doing. _

_I wrote my own message on the wall, "Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber of Secrets forever" _

_I was crying as I wrote that. I then walked myself down to the chamber. Tom began sucking the life out of me._

I shivered, why was it suddenly so cold again? I saw the new professor, whose name, Hermione whispered, was Lupin, approach the…whatever it was.

He spoke in his hoarse voice again, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

The … thing, made no sign of moving and I let out a small whimper. Lupin muttered something I couldn't hear, and I saw a bright silver light, that drove the strange thing away.

Harry had fainted! Now, Ron and Hermione were hastily trying to wake him up. After Harry had woken up, Professor Lupin handed us all a large chunk of chocolate.

I must have still been shaking, curled up in my corner of the train because Ron pointed it out, and I let a small cry escape. Hermione came and put an arm around me. I was very glad she was there.


	2. Sirius

**A/N:**** This is the second chapter of Demented Memories. Needless to say, I don't own Sirius, Dementors or any other character and creation of JK Rowling's. The bold and italicized are lines that are in Prisoner of Azkaban, and are either exactly the same or just slightly modified to fit Sirius POV. The rest is my idea.**

**Demented Memories: Sirius Black**

The cold entered my lungs and then there were voices in my head, voices that belonged to my best friend, his wife, and me. The Dementors patrolled the cells of Azkaban. I heard the others screaming, I repeated my mantra in my head. I'm innocent, I thought, I'm innocent, Peter's the one who killed them.

"_Lily, James. Voldemort is surely going to come after me, he knows we are friends. Make Peter your Secret Keeper."_

"_Why Peter?" Lily asked._

"_Why not Moony?" James finished. _

"_I'm not sure that Remus is trustworthy at the moment, really, Peter is the choice, and Voldemort would never think to come to him. Voldemort seeks those with power, not cowards. I'm begging you James, as your best friend, take my advice. Make Peter your Secret Keeper."_

"_Okay, Sirius, I trust you."_

I let out a whine. These memories combined with the screams and cries of the other cells, it was too much. Too much for my human form, thank God, Dementors are blind, I thought as I turned into a dog.

* * *

Months later, I hadn't been too close to Dementors since Azkaban. I had just seen Remus transform, and transformed myself to take after him. I lost sight of the werewolf, and as I was sniffing the ground I felt the cold that meant they were approaching. My form shivered, near the Dementors it was harder to stay in the dog body, suddenly, I was human again, on my hands and knees. The voices came back.

"_Peter?" I called looking around the house, there was no reply, and the house seemed empty. I looked for any sign of a struggle; it didn't appear that there was one._

I placed my hands over my head trying to drown out the empty echoing of my own voice.

* * *

_I was standing amongst the rubble, my motorcycle nearby, the house was completely destroyed. Lily and James were dead. _

"**Nooo," I moaned**, whether aloud or not, I did not know, **"Nooo...please..." **

_Please not Lily. Please not James. It was all my fault. It had been my idea. Peter had been the spy. _

Everything was getting darker; I was struggling to stay conscious. There were too many of them, I didn't have a wand, I couldn't produce a Patronus. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: A little short... but oh well. R&R!**


	3. Remus

**AN: It`s shorter than I would have liked, but it will do.**

* * *

**Demented Memories: Remus Lupin**

The familiar cold woke me from my sleep. I frowned, there should not be Dementors on the Hogwarts Express, and half the children would not even know what they were. I quickly realized that the train was stopped and dark, though we were could not possibly be at Hogwarts yet.

I watched a tall redheaded child wipe the fog from the window, my sensitive hearing picked out their hurried conversation. None of them knew what was going on, none of them knew what Dementors were, and they were all panicking. I heard two other people enter the compartment and their voiced joined into the mix, I decided now would be a good time to intervene.

**``Quiet!`` I said.**There I saw a form, I had not seen since I last visited Azkaban, and that had been twelve years ago.

I moved about quickly in the corner, searching for my wand. None of them spoke.

There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. I had cast a spell that allowed me to hold the small flames safely in my hands. I saw the students look at me, but I kept my eyes locked onto the door.

``Stay where you are,`` I told them quietly, as I stood and moved toward the door, however it opened before I could reach it.

_I was in St. Mungo`s, weak and scared and scarred. My mother was weeping, my father had his head in his hands, and I knew that something must be wrong. ``Remus is a werewolf now, and he will be for the rest of his life.`` the healer told my parents. My mother`s sobs grew louder and my father spoke quietly, ``Surely, there has to be a cure!`` The healer shook her head, ``If there is a cure, no one has found it yet.``_I shook myself out of the reverie just in time to see Harry fall to the floor, of course, his memories would affect him the most. I stepped carefully around Harry, and pointed my wand at the Dementors, **``None of us is hiding Sirius Black under out cloaks. Go.``**

_Lily and James were dead. Sirius had been the Secret Keeper. Sirius had been the spy. I hadn`t realized, none of us had realized it._I shook my head, this was no time to get distracted by things of the past, carefully I searched for the happiest memory I had.

I couldn`t believe what I heard, Sirius had been cornered by Peter. Peter had shout for the whole street to hear, and Sirius, had blown Pettigrew to pieces. The Marauders had been destroyed in such a short period of time. Lily was gone too.

_I watched in awe as each of my friends transformed. Peter into a small rodent, a rat I thought looking at it closer. Sirius had transformed into a dog, though the dog was huge, almost the size of a bear. James was last, he grinned at me before becoming the stag. My friends knew, and they had not deserted me, no, in fact they had done something that I would never ever forget. My heart swelled.  
_  
``Expecto patronum,`` I whispered as I watched the familiar four-legged animal leap directly at the Dementor, and **it turned and glided away**.

_

* * *

_**AN: R&R! Word was being stupid, so my quotation marks are odd.**


	4. Dudley

AN: It's been forever since I update a HP fic! I'm sorry to everyone. I hope you all like this chapter. I of course don't own the first 2 chapters of OotP which is where most of this text is from. I only own the ideas inspired by the line"What would spoiled, pampered, bullying Dudley have been forced to hear?" Thanks to Ryu the Dragon Demon for inspiring me by updating her own fic :)

* * *

**Demented Memories: Dudley Dursley**

Harry was getting to me. So what if my friends had helped me beat up a kid? I hadn't needed them. Harry was pissinng me off.

"What about 'Popkin?' and 'Dinky Diddydume' can I use them then?" Harry askied.

I blocked out his voice, my hands shaking, I didn't want to hurt Harry. I knew I would not be able to win, not if he use… the m word.

Now Harry was accusing me of beating up another little brat like Mark Evans.

"He was asking for it," I snarled.

"Oh yeah?"

"He checked me," and he had. He had said something about how I looked like a fat ugly pig, but really that was an insult to the pigs.

I heard Harry's jibe about the pig and I felt my face redden and my fingers flex. Then I remembered, "Think you're a big man carrying that thing don't you?"

Here's where things start to get blurry. I know the fight got worse and I called Harry out on his nightmares. He'd been having them ever since he got home, I could hear him almost every night. Suddenly, that…thing… was pointed straight at me.

Then everything went black. All of a sudden, I was freezaing, even though a couple of seconds ago, it had been the hottest night of the year. "W-What are you d-doing? St-stop it!" my teeth chattered.

"I'm not doing anything. Shut up and don't move!"

I close my eyes and reopen them hoping the things around me will be clear once more, but they're not, "I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind, I-"

"I said shut up!"

There's another chill in the air and I know that Harry is doing more stuff, I do the only thing I can think of, "I'll t-tell Dad!" ashamed of the crack in my voice, "W-where are you? What are d-do-?"

"Will you shut up? Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis…" then he doesn't speak anymore.

I take a deep breath, gather my strength, shout, "C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!" I raised my fist guessing where Harry would be.

"Dudley, shut-" my fist made contact with his skull, and I felt satisfied for a moment, then I ran. Harry voice shouted after me, but I ignored it. Then another sudden burst of coldness, I tripped, and I'm on the ground with my hands covering my face. Then… I don't remember.

* * *

I come to just in time to vomit. My mother rusehes over, sees me, fusses over me and calls for my father. And while they both fuss and ask me what had happened and who did this, I notice Harry trying to escape.

"_Him,"_ I point a shaky hand at my cousin.

A couple of long moments of confusion follow with owls flying into our house and then leaving again. Then Harry's trying to deny everything. "That wasn't me-"

Liar, "Was," I mutter.

My parents crowd around me, insisting I tell them what happened.

"Pointed his wand at me," I mumble.

Harry interrupts and Mum and Dad silence him.

"All went dark. Everything dark. And then I h-heard… _things_… Inside m-my head."

My mother wants to know what I heard, but I shook my head. I'm still trying not to think about them. Reliving this is extremely painful. All those voices…

* * *

_I'm two. I've built a tower of blocks, Harry asks to play. I shout, "No!" and then suddenly there's wind in the room, and my tower collapses. I cry._

* * *

_I start school. The end of the first week, the teacher asks me a question. I don't know the answer. She yells at me. Tells me I should know, we've been practicing all week. But I don't get it._

* * *

_I want to play ball. Only the older grades get balls. When I try to pick one up a big guy shouts at me, hits me, and steals it. That's when I realize only guys like that have power. You have to be the biggest and the meanest to get the best._

* * *

_Every insult ever thrown my way, every fat joke, every dumb joke, all the teasing, it's on repeat, looping around in my head._

* * *

_Harry's just turned eleven. There's a huge man sitting in the cabin. Telling Harry he's a wizard. But magic doesn't exist. It can't – but apparently it does. So why him? Why is Harry so special? Why can't I be special too?_

* * *

_The classroom again, it might be a different class, a different teacher, a different school, but I still don't know the answer. And the teacher still yells._

* * *

_The cries of every person I've ever beaten up echoing in my head, their moans, their groans, their tears, their shaky breaths._

* * *

"How come you fell over son?" Dad asks.

"T-tripped…And then-" I can't explain, and I gesture uselessly at my chest, " Horrible." My voice is weak, "Cold. Really cold."

"OK," My Dad says as my mother's hand presses against my sweat-soaked forehead. "What happened then Dudders?"

There's not a single way to explain it… I struggle with the words, "Felt…felt…felt…as if…as if…."

"As if you'd never be happy again," Harry finishes, sounding bored.

Exactly, "Yes…" I whisper.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry for being the worst updater ever! R&R!**


	5. Tonks

**AN: I am updating again! I hope you enjoy Tonks! And please leave your requests of who you would like to see next. Thanks!**

* * *

**Demented Memories: Nympadora Tonks**

The first I am informed that I will be facing Dementors is when I am nearing the end of my Auror training. It makes me bite my fingernails and wish that I didn't have to face Azkaban, but I know that if I make it to the end of this rigorous training that I will be one of the people who transports the criminals from wherever they are apprehended to the wizard prison.

I have heard the horror stories of what goes on in Azkaban surrounded by Dementors who make you feel nothing but cold and crazy. I knew that my mother's sister and her husband were there, because as much as my mother hated to admit it she was related to some awful people who thought that Pureblooded wizards should be the only wizards. My mother had never hidden anything from me or my father, which is good, but still makes me nervous because my aunt will be there and I will have to face her.

That's only part of the problem. I'm nervous especially after hearing the already experienced Aurors talk about their encounters, watching these big, strong, intimidating, for the most part males reduced to shaky breaths and shaking shoulders.

* * *

I take one last look at myself in the mirror before I am set to Apparate to an area just outside Azkaban where we will then row ourselves to the island. Naturally my hair is dark and I resemble my mother who I am told has been confused for her sister Bellatrix on more than one occasion. So today I have had my hair short, chin-length and blonde, and blue eyes instead of my natural grey.

I go to pre marked spot, and turn concentrating on when I want to end up and spin. I meet with the small group of Auror trainees who will be accompanying me and nod at each other them in turn, before training my eyes on my favourite Auror and teacher Mad-Eye Moody.

"Now listen," He says gruffly, "The things you are going to see and hear in there are your worse memories, multiplied, and forced upon you; you all know how to produce a Patronus correct?"

We all nod, "Good, but you've never done it in front of this number of Dementors and it will be hard, so you will hear your worst memories being replayed in your head, remember that they cannot harm you if you think happy thoughts,"

"Just like Peter Pan and flying," one of the Muggleborn wizards in my group mumbles and Mad-Eye shoots him a confused look before warning us once again what will happen. Then we get into the boats and row.

* * *

I feel the chill in the air, but it can possibly just be the wind and salt water spraying in my face. There's something in the air, something terrifying and the chill seeps deep straight into my bones. I fight back a shiver as Moody leads us into through the prison gates and I get my first glimpse at a Dementor.

Black-hooded and extending a skeletal hand toward us almost like it's beckoning us to join them in unhappiness. As we pass through the gates I start to hear voices in my head.

"_Look at her, look at that weird girl, she never looks the same, she's so odd."_

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths s we walk through the yelling and crying and moaning of the prisoners.

"_When she's embarrassed even her hair turns pink…" cruel laughter from mean kids when I couldn't control my Metamorphagus powers._

I'm losing my concentration overwhelmed by fear, and when I spot her, and I know it's her because her resemblance to my mother is as clear as day even in the dark shadowy cell of Azkaban. That's when I lose my ability to keep my disguise up something I haven't done since I was very little, there's laughter surrounding me, high pitched and crazy, and she's greeting me, "You must be Andromeda's daughter,"

_The Slytherin's whisper at me, "That's the girl who's related to Bellatrix, but she's in Hufflepuff, her auntie must be so disappointed in her, only a Hufflepuff and she's so strange,"_

_The other Hufflepuffs would whisper about me as well, "I hear she has Slytherin relations, she must feel so weird here in Hufflepuff," _

"_She can't be trusted," the overwhelming feeling of not belonging begins to overtake me and in the present I hear Bellatrix._

"Look at her, my worthless blood-traitor sister's daughter, with a dirty Mudblood father," she laughs and spits in my face.

That is when I snap, I fill my head with happy thoughts involving me, my mother and my father. Happy memories of the good friends that I had at Hogwarts, and happy memories of me getting accepted in Auror training, and I raise my wand and point it, not at Bellatrix but at the other creatures who are pressing down on my spirit, "Expecto Patronum," I shout and silvery chameleon shoots from the tip of my wand, and circles around sending the Dementors back into their corners everyone looks at me surprised and some of them look relieved.

One of the smaller guys in my group is wiping away tears, I look Bellatrix straight in the eye and say, "My name in Nyphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks and the Muggleborn Ted Tonks, and I would rather be related to his side of the family than you any day of my life, my mother made the right choice when she cut off all ties to you,"

Then I turn and walk way, feeling my hair restore itself and shrink back to chin length and fade into blond once again. We finish walking around the prison viewing everyone and learning about the arresting process, then we walk outside ad I breathe a deep sigh of relief. I had faced my fears and overcome them, and now I what meeting a Dementor would mean.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it R&R!**


	6. Fred and George

**AN: So, this chapter is sad! But I really like it, and the ending didn't turn out how I wanted it to originally, but I actually love it, so yay!**

* * *

**Demented Memories**

**Fred and George**

Fred and George had been amongst the first in the class to master the Patronus Charm in the comfort of the DA room. It's never been doubted that Fred and George were very clever. The magic that they need for their joke-shop creations is far advanced, and they just didn't care (that much) about their education.

But the first time that Fred and George actually faced Dementors, it was harder to produce their Patronuses. They had joined the Order officially after leaving Hogwarts and starting their joke shop, despite their mother protesting that they are still too young. They started the underground radio with Lee Jordan just a few years later.

There were dangerous parts of the job, and Fred and George had had their fair share of tight scrapes. Thankfully, they were used to squeezing out of impossible seeming situations as long as they were together. They hadn't expected Dementors to try and corner them while they braved the places most people had stopped venturing to as soon as they found out Voldemort had returned, to get ingredients for a new joke product.

Now they stood back to back as three Dementors circled them. "Happy thoughts," Fred whispered to his brother who nodded even though Fred could not see him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" They bellowed simultaneously and from each of their wands a silver monkey appears and the three Dementors are conquered. Fred and George spin around so they are facing each other; Fred reaches out and grabs George's wrist as they both ask each other, "Are you okay?"

The twins laugh then, of course they are. They are both still here, and really that is what counts. They are silent, suddenly subdued as if the serious of the matter has only just hit them. Their lives are and have been for some time now, in serious danger (George thinks of his mother's clock, all the hands pointing at mortal peril, while Fred thinks of the estranged Percy who is not safe either). "Fred?" George beings, more timidly then he has ever spoken before.

"Yeah, George?" Fred replies in an equally quiet voice.

"What…what do you hear when the Dementors are around?"

Fred is silent again for a moment, "Let's not talk about this here…"

"At home then?"

"At home," Fred agrees.

* * *

With a mug of tea and a large bar of chocolate in front of both of them, Fred finally answers George's question. "I hear Dad and Percy fighting and Percy leaving, over and over again as if it's on repeat, and I hear Percy slamming his door, opening his door clambering down the stairs with his trunk and then slamming our front door. It's awful."

George nods and then speaks up, "It's different for me, and it's not one thing on repeat. Ginny's first year when we were told it's her body in the Chamber of Secrets, Dad in our last year at Hogwarts when he got bit by that snake. Then Ron when he was poisoned last year. Every time we get news about our family being in danger… and then I remember how much all of us are in danger _every_ day."

Fred nods in agreement, "I'm constantly thinking about Ron… and Harry and Hermione, I know they are all together, but… Harry and Hermione are family too."

"That they most certainly are. If… no…" George restarts his sentence, "When we get out of this alive I'm sure it'll become official."

"Ha, only if Ronniekins stops being such a git," Fred laughs, and they spend the rest of the night reminiscing excellent rows witnessed between their younger brother and the girl he loves but won't admit it.

* * *

Fred and George never faced Dementors together again. After the Battle of Hogwarts Fred and George never did anything together ever again. George didn't think about Dementors for weeks after the battle, he couldn't think about anything except how much it hurt to miss Fred.

George has to learn how to be himself, how to be by himself for the first time in his life. It's not easy and he doesn't want to do it, but he does and over time it gets easier. He knows that Fred wouldn't want him to throw his whole life – their whole life – away because of some obstacle, no matter the size.

So George reopens the joke shop with the help of Ron. George is getting back on his feet, but he's never invented without Fred and he will need new items soon. People tire of things easily and George isn't sure that he's ready to get back into that, until he contacts Lee Jordan, a good friend (now commentating professionally) with good ideas. They make a good team, and George hates that for a little bit because it feels like he's trying to replace Fred (who no one could ever even come close to replacing).

It's about a year after the final battle when George heads out to pick up some ingredients. He hasn't been attacked in a long time, but that doesn't mean that he isn't on his guard. He's not stupid; there are still Death Eaters in hiding and his face is well known. Even so, he's not expecting to run into Dementors in the same spot he and Fred had faced them.

The cold seems to set in faster than ever before. The edges of his vision begin to blur while George pulls out his wand, and he struggles to think of something happy. He whispers, "Expecto Patronum…" but not even silver mist shoots out of his wand. He is trying to think of a happy memory, but all his happy memories had involved Fred and thinking of Fred is still too gut-wrenching to be considered happy.

The Dementor is gliding towards him, and George stumbles as he moves backwards. He can't see anymore, and he feels the pounding of his heart against his chest. Finally he hears the worst sound in the world, a sound he'd never actually heard (he wasn't there at the time) but his imagination makes it thousands of times worse.

The crashing of a wall and Fred's dying scream (identical to his own of course). Then there's the memory of the crushed feeling he felt when he knew something was wrong and let his instincts guide his feet to the worst sight he's ever seen.

There's the sound of his mother's sobs and his father's startled cry as they view their son who is no longer breathing. Somewhere in his mind George knows that this isn't happening again, remembers that he needs a happy thought in order to come out of this.

But who is he kidding? He doesn't think he'll ever be happy again, not truly happy – not without Fred.

Suddenly, there is a noise – a far-away sounding noise, a muffled and semi-familiar voice. George is struggling for consciousness at this point and he's barely managing that. But then his eyes make out a large silver shape, he can't tell what it is because his vision is still blurry. The silver shape stays in front of him; the feeling of warmth returns to him and he's panting, but at least he's able to breathe.

The Patronus wards off the Dementor, but it's still a moment or two before George can even decipher who is in front of him. The dark skin and braids give it away. "Angelina?" he asks, looking as her bear Patronus circles one around them one more time.

"You okay, George?" Angelina says briskly, kneeling down to his level.

George shakes his head, and blinks back tears (crying in front of a girl is embarrassing no matter how old you are or how much you've been through). "I…" he chokes back a sob, "I couldn't do it… I've been able…" he pauses again, "since the DA…"

Angelina smiles sadly at George, knowing him well enough to be able to fill in the blanks, "You've just got to make some new happy memories George."

"I don't think I know how to…" George trails off.

"You'll learn." Angelina promises, as she stands then holds out a hand to help pull George to his feet, "I miss him too, you know."

"Everyone does." George says curtly.

"No one misses him as much as you though, no one can ever understand that..." Angelina shrugs her shoulders, "Let's get some hot chocolate, okay?"

George nods again, and lets Angelina intertwine her fingers into his and lead him away.

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. R&R!**


End file.
